This disclosure relates to system monitoring, and more particularly to model based monitoring of mechanical systems.
Complex engineered systems including such things as vehicles, jet engines, heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and elevators typically are systematically monitored to make sure that faults are detected and flagged early. Several types of sensors are used to monitor physical observable conditions such as temperatures, pressures, levels, rates and vibrations. System health monitoring is commonly distributed among these sensors to detect faults when failure conditions occur. Monitoring of sensed parameters can be useful to declare general fault conditions, but it can be challenging to isolate the likely causes of the fault conditions and to predict when faults are likely to occur.